Role-Playing/Powers and Abilities - GamingFanatic
GamingFanatic's powers and abilities. Ascent Mode Ascent Mode is a special form taken by undergoing a lot of private training under Ascent Conditions. Abilities * Longer health and stamina - While in Ascent Mode, the user's health and stamina greatly increases, giving a boost in strength, defense, and speed. * Flight - The user can fly. * Time Stop - The user is able to freeze time, go back in time by 24 hours at the most, and change something before unfreezing time. The user can select those who they want to remember the events that transpired before Time Stop. * Mind Messer - Allows the user to control another person; is Mind Control, but under a different name. * Forget - Allows the user to erase one's memory of something. * Flying Disk - The user creates a violet disk in their hands, then fires it at the target. * Giant Flying Chicken of Death - The user creates a giant red sphere in between their hands until it turns red and shrinks. Then, the user grabs on to the sphere, spins around, and throws it sideways like a Bakugan until it hits the target with an immense amount of power. The move is guaranteed to hit the opponent, and the sphere can only be destroyed by another Giant Flying Chicken of Death ** Unfortunately, this move takes a long time to charge and drains a lot of energy from the user. * More moves may be added overtime. Body Change Body Change is an ability that lets the user switch bodies with another living being. After switching bodies, the user and victim's bodies remain the same as they were before the switch (appearance, voice, age, clothes, battle damage, etc.) and the user gains access to all of the victim's powers and abilities alongside their own (as long as the user's abilities are able to be used in that body (IE. If the user could go Super Saiyan in their original body and the victim isn't a Saiyan, they can't go Super Saiyan in the victim's body). The victim isn't able to use any of their abilities from their old body or any of the user's abilities unless the user's body is already able to perform those abilities (IE. If the user and the victim are both able to use Kamehameha, then the victim can use it in the user's body. But if the victim knew Destructo Disc and the user doesn't, the victim cannot use Destructo Disc in the user's body, but the user can use it in the victim's body). Unlike possession in Ghost Form, Body Change can work on all living beings, including gods and those with godlike powers. Destructo Disc The Destructo Disc is a razor-sharp disc of energy that can slice through almost any substance. However, it is generally slow to create, it lacks accuracy, and it cannot be guided once it is thrown. Ghost Form Ghost Form is a special form usable by certain people that allows them to transform between a ghost and their regular form at will. Abilities *'Invisibility': The person is able to turn invisible. When invisible, they cannot be seen by human eyes or scanning devices. They can also make other people/objects invisible with them (Only during physical contact). *'Flight': The person can hover and fly through the air, sometimes at considerable speeds and heights. *'Overshadowing/Possessing': The person can overshadow (or possess) any from within by phasing completely into the host's body, allowing them to gain full control of the host's body and completely control the host's actions as if it was their body. When possessed, the host keeps their original form, voice, eye color, etc. as if they weren't being possessed. The person can leave the host at any time and the host has no memory of what they did while possessed, and the last thing they remember is up to five minutes before they were possessed, with the time being the person's choice. The user is capable of possessing anyone except those with Ghost Powers themselves, gods, or beings with similar powers to a god, and the only weakness for possessing someone is that the user becomes vulnerable if the host is killed. **'Forced Possession': The person can take someone's soul out of their body and make them possess another living being. Like when the person possesses the host, they keep their original form, voice, eye color, etc. as if they weren't being possessed, and the last thing they remember is up to five minutes before they were possessed, with the time being the victim's choice. Unlike the person, the victim cannot leave the host's body without the person using the technique on them again, and if the host is killed, so is the victim. If the victim's body is killed, then the victim is trapped as a ghost forever, but can still be taken out of the host's body and placed in another one by the person. *'Paranormal Resistance': As a ghost, the person is resistant/immune to several attacks/effects. *'Planar Walk': The person can stand on, as well as walk along vertical surfaces (such as walls) as though they were held against them by gravity. Instant Transmission Instant Transmission is a technique for traveling long distances instantly. This action is usually accompanied by the user placing their index and middle fingers on their forehead to help them concentrate, though if extra time is taken the technique can be performed without this aid. Kaio-ken Kaio-ken is a fighting technique that multiplies the user's ki for a "heart beat", enabling them to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger than them. However, using Kaio-ken drains the user's ki faster than usual (depending on how much power is being put into the Kaio-ken), and putting two much power into the Kaio-ken can kill the user. Kamehameha The Kamehameha is an energy attack formed when cupped hands are drawn to the user's side and ki is concentrated into a single point (between their cupped hands). The hands are then thrust forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful beam of energy. The blast can also be used, generally under extenuating circumstances, with just one arm or even the feet. In most variants, the user utters the word "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!!!" as they charge and release the attack. Ki Manipulation Ki is the natural life energy inside every living being. Through training, a person's ki can be manipulated to perform extraordinary things most others aren't able to do. Abilities *'Flight': By manipulating their ki, the user can fly at fast speeds. *'Energy Blasts': By focusing ki onto one part of the body, the user can create an energy blast made out of ki. The size and strength of the energy blast depend on how much ki is used. *'Ki Signature/Detection': Each living being has their own unique type of ki. This is generally referred to as a ki signature. Those who can manipulate their ki are able to sense another person's power and energy from very far away. This is known as ki detection. *'Charging/Powering Up': The user can charge, or "power up" to increase the strength of their ki. This increases their stamina and fighting capabilities, but it takes time to charge. *'Weapons': The user can create weapons (such as swords or axes) out of ki. They can also infuse those weapons with even more ki to create a lightning aura around them, which deals more damage to opponents and allows the ki to be fired from the weapon as a projectile. Saiyan After possessing Kirro, GF took some of her blood and DNA and embedded it into his own, making him part-Saiyan. As such, he has access to Saiyan-exclusive abilities. Abilities *'Increased Strength' *'Increased Stamina' *'Increased Speed' *'Zenkai': After receiving critical damage in battle, GF receives a huge permanent power boost. This can't be activated via self-harm. *'Super Saiyan': GF has the ability to transform into a powerful transformation fueled by rage known as a Super Saiyan. As a Super Saiyan, GF's hair turns a golden blonde and spikes upwards, and he also gains an extremely huge power boost. **'Enraged Super Saiyan': Due to his unnatural achievement of Super Saiyan, GF can lose control of himself while Super Saiyan, causing him to become violent, incapable of speech, and have his power level increase drastically. In order for this problem to be solved, GF must master Super Saiyan. However, this is not an easy task with this form in his way... **'Full-Power Super Saiyan': A Super Saiyan who has mastered their transformation, GF can take full control of his Super Saiyan transformation and bring it to its full power and potential. However, this form can be lost through lack of training. GF does not currently have this form. **'Super Saiyan 2': GF has the potential to transform into a Super Saiyan 2, a Super Saiyan that has surpassed the level of a Super Saiyan. However, he has yet to realize that potential. Category:Role-Playing